


[podfic] Truth Is, I'm a Runaway

by growlery



Category: Bandom, Empires
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Community: bandombigbang, M/M, Mutants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the reason Tom never picks up hitchhikers. (A mutant AU in which Tom and Sean are sort of Wolverine and Rogue and not much else happens except for a giant road trip.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Truth Is, I'm a Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth Is, I'm a Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244686) by [la_dissonance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance). 



> Created for Bandom Big Bang 2012. knight_tracer betaed this as well because she is fantastic beyond measure, and draconic_girl made the lovely cover art.

  
  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ox9wtc46coi0o9r)  
mp3 / 2:15:54 / 123MB

[podbook at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ackbquuck69r5m5)  
m4b / 2:15:54 / 126MB

[bloopers at soundcloud](http://soundcloud.com/quintenttsy/truth-is-im-a-runaway)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[art] Truth Is, I'm a Runaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458851) by [draconic_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_girl/pseuds/draconic_girl)




End file.
